


Headache

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"I have a headache," Emma said dramatically upon entering Regina's study.

"Take an aspirin."

"You aren't going to ask what's causing my headache?"

"I'm busy and if it was serious, you'd be in your bed. Besides, you're probably telling me anyway."

"I thought about the first time we met."

"And?"

"I thought about all the first times we met."

"My favorite was throwing you in the dungeon."

"All those memories are confusing. Is there a way to get rid of them?"

"You do not like the memory of me throwing you into dungeon?"

"Well...maybe I can live with that."


End file.
